Suerte
by Lenayuri
Summary: El día de John comienza mal, muy mal. Pero dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma ¿no? [Johnlock]


**Advertencia**: PWP. Lemon. John!Top. Sherlock!Bottom. Sexo oral.

**Nota**: Gracias por leer y comentar c:

* * *

**Suerte**

—¡Me lleva el carajo!— el grito recorre los pasillos de la clínica y Sarah se disculpa con los pacientes en la sala de espera. Camina rápidamente hacia la fuente del grito, abre la puerta del consultorio un poco y se encuentra con una escena que, en otra ocasión, le hubiese costado mucha fuerza de voluntad para no reírse: John tiene el rostro, la bata y un poco de su camisa manchada de tinta azul – supone que del lapicero que aún sostiene en la mano.

Sarah entra completamente y cierra la puerta tras ella —Eh… supongo que perdiste…— intenta bromear. John levanta la vista y Sarah se da cuenta de que no es momento para eso —¿Todo bien?

—No— dice tajante y bruscamente. Sarah da un pequeño respingo ante la pequeña contestación y el médico suspira —Lo siento Sarah, no me ha ido muy bien hoy.

—Sí… no te preocupes— la mujer intenta aminorar la preocupación de John, pero es algo difícil —¿Quieres tomarte el día? Desde que llegaste no has-

—Sí, sé lo que me pasó—dice mientras sigue limpiándose la tinta —Me golpee la espinilla al subir las escaleras, la máquina de café se descompuso y me quemé con el agua caliente, el lavabo del baño tuvo una fuga justo en el momento de usarlo y ahora esto… evidentemente, no es mi día, Sarah.

—Bueno, es martes trece, John.

—Sabes que no soy supersticioso, Sarah.

—Pero-

—No creo que los martes o viernes trece sean de mala suerte, creo que son tonterías.

—No iba a decir eso, John— la mujer se acerca al médico y con algunos pañuelos de papel ayuda a limpiar el escritorio —Mi abuela decía que cuando todo parece perdido es porque algo maravilloso se acerca. Así que, te digo esto como tu amiga, ve a tu casa, descansa por el resto del día y nos vemos mañana temprano ¿te parece?

John termina de limpiarse y le sonríe. Le da un beso en la mejilla, recoge sus cosas, le agradece de vuelta y se encamina a la salida —Gracias, Sarah.

—No es nada. Cuídate.

La verdad es que John no está seguro del por qué su día comenzó mal, pero algo le dice que terminará igual. Enlistar las cosas que le ocurrieron desde que se despertó hasta ese momento sería aburrido, pero se incluyen golpes en el dedo meñique del pie, jabón en los ojos, tostadas quemadas, confundir la sal con el azúcar, encontrar uno de sus suéteres mutilado por un experimento de Sherlock, perder tres taxis y lo que ya se enlistó con Sarah. Ah, y comenzó a llover – y él sin paraguas.

John llega sin contratiempos al 221, sube las escaleras dejándolas ligeramente húmedas y sigue su camino hasta su habitación. Se quita la ropa húmeda, toma su bata y se dirige al baño.

El problema de compartir un baño con Sherlock es que John nunca sabe lo que puede esperarle, aunque nunca se pudo imaginar que precisamente _aquello_ le esperase.

Sherlock se encuentra completamente desnudo, recargado en la pared contraria al lavabo, observando a John con una mirada llena de fiereza, como una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. John se siente cohibido por esa mirada que le atrajo desde el primer momento – aunque por razones totalmente diferentes – y que ahora le roba el aliento, le excita y despierta en él las más candentes pasiones. El simple hecho de ser observado por Sherlock en aquella situación, hace que la libido del médico despierte.

No hay palabras, sólo acciones.

Sherlock no mueve un músculo, no es necesario. Con sólo una mirada puede hacer que John haga lo que desee, porque descubrir el poder que tiene sobre el rubio le hace sentir vigoroso, hace que su mente trabaje sin parar, que suba y baje y se vuelva un remolino de ideas, de posibles escenarios y experimentos. La mente de Sherlock se activa gracias a John y no puede dejar de sorprenderse del poder que John tiene sobre él. Es una simbiosis perfecta entre ambos.

John se acerca lentamente mientras su bata cae como en cámara lenta y cuando se encuentra desnudo, frente a Sherlock, sus miradas se encuentran. Ambos tienen las pupilas dilatadas, sus respiraciones cargadas, calientes, el ambiente se vicia y sienten sus vellos erizarse. El anhelo del contacto, el deseo de besarse, la necesidad de tocarse íntimamente es lo que hace que Sherlock dé el primer paso. Y besa a John.

El beso es ardiente pero lento, como el comienzo de lo que vendrá.

Sherlock corta el beso y baja al cuello de John; adora besarle en ese punto desde que descubrió que las rodillas del rubio se doblan ante la estimulación. John no se queda inmóvil, sus manos bajan cual exploradoras por la piel de Sherlock, esa que nunca se cansa de tocar y memorizar sus texturas. Ambos se enfrascan en una danza erótica de manos y besos, gemidos y jadeos, susurros de palabras de amor, deseo y el nombre del otro.

John reacciona y empuja a Sherlock contra la pared, su instinto se dispara y con una mirada le dice al detective que no quiere que se mueva. Sherlock espera aquello con ansias; la mirada de John no permite quejas, ni negativas, sólo obedecer. Es la parte de John que al moreno más le gusta incitar. John el militar. John y su uniforme. John y su tono autoritario, haciéndole seguir órdenes sin chistar. Las fantasías de Sherlock pululan por su mente mientras John besa la punta de su pene.

Sherlock gime y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de John, quien sonríe petulante y acelera su ritmo. Con presteza toma el tubo de lubricante situado en el neceser y se unta los dedos. Introduce uno en el detective mientras con la otra mano acaricia las nalgas del moreno, con su boca aún ocupada en darle placer.

Un segundo dedo acompaña al primero y Sherlock comienza a flaquear. Sus piernas tiemblan, el nombre de John es constante en su voz y sus manos apresuran los movimientos de John. El médico se resiste y aprovecha el estado de lujuria del otro para introducir un tercer dedo. La combinación de sonidos hacen que el pene de John respingue dolorosamente, clamando atención.

John se separa de Sherlock y éste se gira, cesando por la anticipación de lo que viene. Se deja hacer por John, quien abre sus nalgas y las acaricia, masajeándolas con vehemencia. La boca de John besa y muerde su cuello, marcando esa pálida y hermosa piel que tantas noches ha dormido a su lado, sin nada más cubriéndola que el cobertor o la sábana de su cama. El médico entra en Sherlock y gruñe por la presión en su miembro, por la calidez del detective, por la sensación de sentirse completo y vivo dentro de él. Por él. Junto a él.

Ama a Sherlock por sobre todas las cosas y sabe que el moreno le ama igual, a su manera.

Los movimientos de John son justos, precisos. Encuentra la próstata de Sherlock sin problemas y se encarga de darle todo el placer y amor que puede con esa acción. Sus manos suben y acarician sus pezones, una se queda ahí y la otra baja y atiende al olvidado pene de Sherlock. El detective es inundado de sensaciones y siente que sus piernas no pueden más. Siente calor nacer en su vientre y sabe lo que viene.

—John...— susurra su nombre y el médico lo sabe, disfruta el momento y acelera sus movimientos. Sherlock no tarda demasiado y mancha la pared con su esperma. John enloquece por la visión y las sensaciones de un tembloroso y jadeante Sherlock y con un bramido naciente desde el fondo de su garganta, gruñe el nombre del detective. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más, las piernas le tiemblan y siente que es vaciado completamente en el interior del moreno.

El clímax post-orgásmico los deja frente una nebulosa de imágenes incongruentes, destellos de luz que no deberían estar ahí y un estado muy parecido a lo que, algunos llaman, el nirvana. John se separa de Sherlock, besa su cuello, susurra algunas palabras en su oído y lo carga al estilo princesa – la cual es la forma que más odia el detective, pero es la única en la que puede moverlo sin lastimarlo – y lo lleva a su habitación.

Le deja con sumo cuidado en la cama y vuelve al baño. Prepara la tina, colocándole algunas sales aromáticas y cuando está lista, vuelve por Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock?

—Mmm— gime en respuesta.

—Despierta, vamos a tomar un baño.

John lava y consciente al detective con todo el cuidado y amor que siente, transmitiéndole todo su sentir por medio de caricias, palabras y alguna que otra mordida. Sherlock no se queja, no mucho al menos.

—Sarah tenía razón…— susurra sin pensar y siente el cuerpo de Sherlock tensarse.

—¿Qué?

—Oh— John se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y sonríe —No te pongas celoso, Sherlock-

—¿Celoso yo? No seas idiota, John. Nunca sentiría algo así de absurdo y-

—Sí, sí. Sé que son _idioteces_ para ti, pero es extraño verte celoso.

—Que no estoy celoso, John.

—Sí, sí… como digas. ¿Me dejas continuar?— un bufido es su contestación —Decía que tuvo razón en decirme que, a pesar de irme tan mal durante el día, sólo podía llegar algo mejor al final de éste.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, Sherlock.

—Uhm…— John sabe que el detective muere por decir algo despectivo ante lo que dijo su compañera de trabajo, pero no lo dice —¿Y qué sería eso?

—Tú, por supuesto.

—Lo sé.

—Vanidoso— responde y sonríe, besando y mordiéndole la oreja al moreno, sacándole un jadeo y que frote su cuerpo contra el suyo —Alguien está listo para una segunda ronda ¿verdad?

—Mmm.

—No te hagamos esperar, entonces— John se inclina y besa nuevamente a Sherlock, dejándose cautivar por la belleza del detective una vez más. Nada mejor que terminar su día de aquella manera, junto a él, junto a Sherlock.


End file.
